


Sulla strada della guarigione

by ImperialPair



Category: Ten Count
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sulla strada della guarigioneFandom: Ten CountPairing: Kurose x ShirotaniChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: impulso





	Sulla strada della guarigione

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sulla strada della guarigione  
> Fandom: Ten Count  
> Pairing: Kurose x Shirotani  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: impulso

“Cosa sto facendo?” Era la domanda che Shirotani Tadaomi si auto poneva nella propria mente.  
Non era in grado di capire perché in quell’istante si stesse avvicinando in quel modo a Kurose, era guidato da uno strano impulso che gli stava sconvolgendo tutta la mente: era eccitato e questo era un grosso problema.  
«Toccami ti prego!» Voleva che quella mano, per quanto disgustosa potesse essere, lo liberasse da quel tormento «Kurose!»  
Era consapevole che i germi su quel palmo fossero lì in attesa di corrompere il suo corpo, ma la voglia irrefrenabile che aveva era più forte della sua stessa fobia.  
“Possibile che sia sulla strada per la guarigione?” si domandò il segretario nell’istante in cui l’arto del più giovane lo afferrò.  
Immaginava fin dall’inizio che Kurose non fosse il tipo da battere ciglio in quelle situazioni, lo dimostrava con la sua reazione immediata: era lì che lo stava masturbando con un sorriso che non riusciva a mascherare la sua soddisfazione.  
Shirotani non sapeva dire se stesse amando o odiando le sensazioni che provava: il piacere lo devastava completamente e allo stesso tempo lo tormentava impaurito dai germi assopiti sulla pelle di quel palmo che sfregava senza sosta sulle sue parti intime, ma nonostante quello era comunque intenso da paralizzare ogni suoi pensiero.  
E nell’istante in cui venne Tadaomi capì che alla file la sua guarigione era sempre più vicina.


End file.
